mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 64
UFC 64: Unstoppable was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on Saturday, October 14, 2006. The event took place at the Mandalay Bay Events Center, on the Las Vegas Strip in Nevada and was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States and Canada. Background The card centered on a UFC Middleweight Championship defense by Rich Franklin against highly-touted Anderson Silva, Franklin's first defense in 7 months. The card also featured a UFC Lightweight Championship bout between The Ultimate Fighter alumnus Kenny Florian and longtime UFC veteran Sean Sherk. It was the first Lightweight Championship bout since UFC 41 in 2003, when B.J. Penn and Caol Uno fought to a draw. A planned match between Keith Jardine and Mike Nickels was cancelled a day before the event when Nickels reaggravated a previous back injury sustained during training. A replacement could not be found on short notice. http://www.sherdog.com/news/news.asp?n_id=5880 Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Kurt Pellegrino vs. Junior Assuncao' :Pellegrino wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 2:04 of round one. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Clay Guida vs. Justin James' :Guida wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 4:42 of round two. The fight, although preliminary, was aired on the broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Yushin Okami vs. Kalib Starnes' :Okami wins by TKO (strikes) at 1:40 of round three. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Spencer Fisher vs. Dan Lauzon' :Fisher wins by TKO (strikes) at 4:38 of round one. Lauzon came in as a late replacement, having only two weeks to prepare. *'Welterweight bout: Jon Fitch vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka' :Fitch wins by unanimous decision after three rounds. The judges scored the bout 30-27, 30-27, 30-25. *'Heavyweight bout: Carmelo Marrero vs. Cheick Kongo' :Marrero wins by split decision after three rounds. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 28-29, 29-28. *'Lightweight Championship bout: Sean Sherk vs. Kenny Florian' :Sherk wins by unanimous decision to win the vacated Lightweight championship after five rounds. The judges scored the bout 49-46, 49-46, and 50-45. Sherk becomes only the second lightweight champion in UFC history and first to hold the title since 2002. *'Middleweight Championship bout: Rich Franklin © vs. Anderson Silva' :Silva wins by TKO (strikes) at 2:59 of round one to become the new UFC Middleweight Champion. Fighter Payouts The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 64 was $209,000. http://www.ivansblog.com/2006/10/mixed-martial-arts-ufc-63-and-ufc-64.html Individual payouts are listed below, note that numbers only include figures the UFC disclosed to the state athletic commission, and does not include PPV buyrate bonuses, sponsorship fees, or any other bonuses. http://www.ivansblog.com/2006/10/mixed-martial-arts-ufc-63-and-ufc-64.html *Anderson Silva: $50,000 (defeated Rich Franklin) *Sean Sherk: $22,000 (defeated Kenny Florian) *Rich Franklin: $21,000 (lost to Anderson Silva) *Kenny Florian: $8,000 (lost to Sean Sherk) *Cheick Kongo: $20,000 (lost to Carmelo Marrero) *Jon Fitch: $20,000 (defeated Kuniyoshi Hironaka) *Spencer Fisher: $20,000 (defeated Dan Lauzon) *Kuniyoshi Hironaka: $6,000 (lost to Jon Fitch) *Carmelo Marrero: $6,000 (defeated Cheick Kongo) *Dan Lauzon: $3,000 (lost to Spencer Fisher) *Yushin Okami: $12,000 (defeated Kalib Starnes) *Clay Guida: $6,000 (defeated Justin James) *Kalib Starnes: $5,000 (lost to Yushin Okami) *Kurt Pellegrino: $4,000 (defeated Junior Assuncao) *Junior Assuncao: $3,000 (lost to Kurt Pellegrino) *Justin James: $3,000 (lost to Clay Guida) References External links *Official UFC 64 PPV Website *Official UFC Website *UFC 64 Fighter Salary Breakdown Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 64 no:UFC 64 pt:UFC 64